yugiohcardfandomcom-20200223-history
Raging battle
Raging battle is a brilliant booster pack. Including 2 earthbound immortals,power tool dragon and more Heres the deck list * ** RGBT-EN000 Battlestorm (Secret Rare) ** RGBT-EN001 Rockstone Warrior (Super Rare) ** RGBT-EN002 Level Warrior (Super Rare) ** RGBT-EN003 Strong Wind Dragon (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) ** RGBT-EN004 Dark Verger (Rare) ** RGBT-EN005 Phoenixian Seed (Common) ** RGBT-EN006 Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (Super Rare) ** RGBT-EN007 Rose Tentacles (Common) ** RGBT-EN008 Hedge Guard (Common) ** RGBT-EN009 Evil Thorn (Common) ** RGBT-EN010 Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North (Rare) ** RGBT-EN011 Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame (Common) ** RGBT-EN012 Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow (Common) ** RGBT-EN013 Blackwing - Elphin the Raven (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) ** RGBT-EN014 Morphtronic Remoten (Rare) ** RGBT-EN015 Morphtronic Videon (Common) ** RGBT-EN016 Morphtronic Scopen (Common) ** RGBT-EN017 Gadget Arms (Common) ** RGBT-EN018 Torapart (Rare) ** RGBT-EN019 Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) ** RGBT-EN020 Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) ** RGBT-EN021 Koa'ki Meiru Valafar (Super Rare) ** RGBT-EN022 Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand (Super Rare) ** RGBT-EN023 Koa'ki Meiru Guardian (Common) ** RGBT-EN024 Koa'ki Meiru Drago (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) ** RGBT-EN025 Koa'ki Meiru Ice (Rare) ** RGBT-EN026 Koa'ki Meiru Doom (Common) ** RGBT-EN027 Brain Golem (Rare) ** RGBT-EN028 Minoan Centaur (Common) ** RGBT-EN029 Reinforced Human Psychic Borg (Super Rare) ** RGBT-EN030 Master Gig (Common) ** RGBT-EN031 Emissary from Pandemonium (Common) ** RGBT-EN032 Gigastone Omega (Common) ** RGBT-EN033 Alien Dog (Common) ** RGBT-EN034 Spined Gillman (Common) ** RGBT-EN035 Deep Sea Diva (Rare) ** RGBT-EN036 Mermaid Archer (Common) ** RGBT-EN037 Lava Dragon (Common) ** RGBT-EN038 Vanguard of the Dragon (Common) ** RGBT-EN039 G.B. Hunter (Common) ** RGBT-EN040 Exploder Dragonwing (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) ** RGBT-EN041 Blackwing Armed Wing (Super Rare) ** RGBT-EN042 Power Tool Dragon (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Ghost Rare) ** RGBT-EN043 Trident Dragion (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) ** RGBT-EN044 Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon (Super Rare) ** RGBT-EN045 One for One (Rare) ** RGBT-EN046 Mind Trust (Common) ** RGBT-EN047 Thorn of Malice (Common) ** RGBT-EN048 Magic Planter (Super Rare) ** RGBT-EN049 Wonder Clover (Common) ** RGBT-EN050 Against the Wind (Rare) ** RGBT-EN051 Black Whirlwind (Common) ** RGBT-EN052 Junk Box (Common) ** RGBT-EN053 Double Tool C&D (Common) ** RGBT-EN054 Morphtronic Repair Unit (Common) ** RGBT-EN055 Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru (Rare) ** RGBT-EN056 Iron Core Immediate Disposal (Common) ** RGBT-EN057 Urgent Synthesis (Common) ** RGBT-EN058 Psychic Path (Common) ** RGBT-EN059 Natural Tune (Common) ** RGBT-EN060 Supremacy Berry (Common) ** RGBT-EN061 Forbidden Chalice (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) ** RGBT-EN062 Calming Magic (Rare) ** RGBT-EN063 Miracle Locus (Common) ** RGBT-EN064 Crimson Fire (Common) ** RGBT-EN065 Tuner Capture (Common) ** RGBT-EN066 Overdoom Line (Common) ** RGBT-EN067 Wicked Rebirth (Common) ** RGBT-EN068 Delta Crow - Anti Reverse (Super Rare) ** RGBT-EN069 Level Retuner (Common) ** RGBT-EN070 Fake Feather (Common) ** RGBT-EN071 Trap Stun (Common) ** RGBT-EN072 Morphtronic Bind (Common) ** RGBT-EN073 Reckoned Power (Common) ** RGBT-EN074 Automatic Laser (Common) ** RGBT-EN075 Attack of the Cornered Rat (Common) ** RGBT-EN076 Proof of Powerlessness (Common) ** RGBT-EN077 Bone Temple Block (Common) ** RGBT-EN078 Grave of the Super Ancient Organism (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) ** RGBT-EN079 Swallow Flip (Super Rare) ** RGBT-EN080 Mirror of Oaths (Common) ** RGBT-EN081 Koa'ki Meiru War Arms (Super Rare) ** RGBT-EN082 Immortal Ruler (Secret Rare) ** RGBT-EN083 Hardened Armed Dragon (Secret Rare) ** RGBT-EN084 Moja (Rare) ** RGBT-EN085 Beast Striker (Super Rare) ** RGBT-EN086 King of the Beasts (Secret Rare) ** RGBT-EN087 Swallow's Nest (Super Rare) ** RGBT-EN088 Overwhelm (Secret Rare) ** RGBT-EN089 Berserking (Rare) ** RGBT-EN090 Spell of Pain (Rare) ** RGBT-EN091 Light End Dragon (Secret Rare) ** RGBT-EN092 Chaos-End Master (Secret Rare) ** RGBT-EN093 Sphere of Chaos (Secret Rare) ** RGBT-EN094 Snowman Eater (Rare) ** RGBT-EN095 Tree Otter (Rare) ** RGBT-EN096 Ojama Red (Rare) ** RGBT-EN097 Ojama Blue (Rare) ** RGBT-EN098 Ojama Country (Rare) ** RGBT-EN099 Emperor Sem (Rare)]